


Summertime

by themistrollsin



Series: Picture Perfect (2017 Monthly Challenge) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Finn returns to Mirman Grove with his best friend, Becky by his side.





	Summertime

Finn looks over at Becky to see her eyes light up at the sight of Rose Bed and Breakfast.  He can’t help but smile himself as he parks the car.  “Ready?” he asks.

 

“This is amazing,” Becky says.  She climbs out of the car and continues to stare at the house before her.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

“You should see the inside.”

  
Becky finally looks over at Finn.  “And the famous Bayley?”

 

Finn blushes a little.  “You’ll meet her too.  Not sure if she’s working right now or not.  But you’ll get to meet her.”  He grabs his bags, not surprised that Becky doesn’t allow him to take hers as well.  He follows her inside and over to the desk.  He frowns when he sees that it’s not Bayley standing there, but he’s surprised to find Enzo standing there.

 

“Welcome back,” Enzo says with a smile.

 

“Thanks,” Finn says.  “Get kicked out of the kitchen?”

 

“Cass would be all too happy with that.  No, Bayley had to run an errand and asked me to watch the front.”  Enzo turns and grabs two sets of keys.  “Finn, you’re in the same room as usual.  And is it safe to say this is Becky Lynch?”

 

“That would be me,” Becky answers with a smile.

 

“Welcome to Mirman Grove.  Enzo Amore.  Miss Lynch, we have you in the Snapdragon room.”  He hands over the keys.  “All right, so I just need you both to sign in.  You’re all set after that.”

 

“Great.  Thanks, Enzo,” Finn says.

 

Finn sets his empty bags in the closet after he finishes unpacking.  He had hoped that Bayley would have been here when they arrived.  Maybe she’s back now.  Not that he should really be bothering her at work on a day like today.  It’s obvious that things are a bit hectic.

 

After grabbing his camera bag, he walks out of his room and over to Becky’s where he knocks on the door.  He smiles when his best friend opens it.  “Hey,” he says.  “Thought we could go for a walk if you’re finished unpacking.”

 

Becky nods.  “Just in time,” she says with a smile.  “I just finished.”

 

Finn looks at Becky as the make their way around the small town.  “I’m glad you came with,” he says.  “It’s nice having someone from home with me.”

  
Becky smiles over at him.  “I’m glad I came too,” she responds.  “I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

 

“I’ve missed hanging out with you too.”  He nudges her.

 

“So what exactly is going on with you and this Bayley?”

 

Finn sighs.  “I don’t know.  I like her… a lot.”

 

“And she likes you?  I mean, that answer is pretty obvious considering that you two slept together your last trip out.  And from the sounds of it, she wouldn’t do something like that if she didn’t care about someone.”

 

He nods.  “She does.  We both made that pretty clear.  But…”

 

“You live in two different countries.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And you’re telling me you wouldn’t drop everything back in Bray?  Finn, I see the look you get on your face at just the mention of her name.  Or even the mention of this place.  You fell for her.”

 

“I did.  But I have to worry about Cassidy before I do anything.  I need to know that my daughter will be with me when I do drop everything.  Until then, I can’t make any promises to anyone about coming here to stay.”

 

“Finn, you know I only say things like this to because I love you.  But if you don’t do something with Bayley, you’re going to end up losing her.”

 

“I know.”  He sighs.  “I just wish things could be simpler.”

 

“So do I.  But no matter what you choose, I will be by your side.”

 

“I know you will.  And you have no idea how much that means to me.”

 

******  
  
Bayley looks over the logbook, smiling when she sees that Finn has arrived.  She only wishes she could have been here when he and Becky had arrived.  She’s actually nervous about meeting Finn’s best friend.  What if Becky doesn’t like her?  She frowns at the thought.  What if that’s true?  What would she do then?

 

“Hey,” Enzo says walking over.  “Your boy and his sidekick went out to for a walk.  Finn wanted to show her around a bit.”

 

Bayley nods.  “Okay.  And his sidekick?  Please tell me you didn’t call her that to her face?”

 

“Of course I didn’t.  Not yet anyways.”  He smiles at her.  “You look nervous.”

 

“I am nervous.”  Bayley shrugs.  “What if Becky doesn’t like me?  If Becky doesn’t like me, that’s going to change Finn’s view on me.”

 

“If you really think Becky’s not going to like you, you’re crazy.  What’s not to like about you?  You are amazing.  Don’t let anyone tell you differently.  Do I need to bring Colin out here to deal with you and your craziness?”

 

She laughs softly.  “No.  I’m okay.  Just… nervous.”

  
“It’s going to be fine.  You’ll see.”  Enzo kisses her cheek.  “Now, I need to get back to the kitchen.”

 

“Good thinking.”  She smiles as she watches him walk away.  She’s glad she has friends surrounding her that’ll help push her through her nerves.  When the bell on the door rings, she looks over.  Her nerves kick back into gear when she sees Finn and Becky walk in.

 

“Hey!” Finn says with a bright smile when he sees her.

 

“Hi.”  Bayley walks around the desk as he walks over.  “Sorry I wasn’t here when you got here.”

 

Finn shakes his head.  “That’s okay.”  He leans down and gives her a soft kiss before pulling her into a tight hug.  “Just glad I get to see you now.”  He smiles at her when they pull back from each other.  “This is my best friend, Becky Lynch.  Becky, this is Bayley Martinez.”

 

Bayley smiles as she shakes Becky’s hand.  “Becky, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You too,” Becky says with a bright smile.  “Finn has not stopped talking about you.”

 

Bayley blushes at that.  “All good things I hope.”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

Her blush deepens at that.  “Umm… I need to get back to work.  But if you two don’t have any plans for dinner, come up to my place.”

 

Finn nods.  “We can definitely do that.  You’ll be able to come out with us, right?”

 

“Yeah.  I have a busy morning tomorrow.  The afternoon should be free though.”

 

“Great.  I don’t want to go to the mill without you.”

 

She smiles at him.  “Okay.  We can go tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Great.”  He leans down to kiss her again.  “We’ll let you get back to work.”

 

“Thanks.  I’ll let you know time for dinner.  Probably six though.”

 

“That works.”

 

“Becky, is there anything you don’t like or can’t eat?”

 

“I’m good with anything,” Becky answers with a smile.

 

“Great.”

 

Bayley is pulling the baking dish out of the oven when there’s a knock on the door.  She sets it on top of the stove before walking over and pulling the door open.  “Hi,” she says when she sees Finn and Becky standing there.

 

“Hey,” Finn says.  He gives her a quick kiss as his walks in. 

 

Bayley closes the door behind them.  “Right on time.  I just pulled dinner out of the oven.  It’s not much, but it’s something that I hope you’ll like.  Something simple.  Pasta with tomato soup and ground beef.”

 

“Works for us,” Becky says with a smile.

 

Dinner goes well, each making conversation about anything and everything.  Bayley realizes quickly that she doesn’t need to be nervous about Becky.  The other woman is amazing and she’s sure they can be friends as well.  After dinner, they sit in the living room while they continue to talk.  Bayley loves the stories that Becky tells about their time growing up in Ireland. 

 

“You’d love Ireland,” Becky says.

 

“I’m sure I would,” Bayley replies.  “I’ve seen plenty of pictures.  It’s beautiful.”

 

“Maybe Finn will have to bring you back for a visit.”

 

Bayley blushes as she looks over at Finn.  “Well, I think that’ll have to be up to Finn.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn says with a laugh.  “But I definitely wouldn’t mind you coming over for a visit.”

 

******  
  
Finn lifts his camera as Bayley walks ahead of them, just like she had every other time they’d come here.  He sees Becky look at him with a questioning look.  He shakes his head, hoping she won’t say anything.  When she just smiles at him, he knows that he doesn’t have to worry.

 

“So what is this place?” Becky asks when they walk up to the second floor.

 

“It’s the old town mill,” Bayley answers.

 

“Wow, this is amazing.”

 

Finn goes about getting his pictures.  He’s thrilled at how well Bayley and Becky get along.  It makes him feel better about this trip.  He’d been worried, knowing that Becky is critical on any woman that Finn lets close to him.  But with Bayley it seems different.  Maybe that’s a good sign.  He smiles as he watches the women stand at the window.  He lifts his camera, snapping several pictures before he moves to join them.

 

“What are we looking at?” Finn asks.

 

“Just the view,” Becky answers.  “It’s beautiful.” 

 

Bayley slides her arm around Finn’s waist when moves her over to take their picture.  It’s the same picture he’s taken every time they’ve come here.  No matter what happens at the end of this project, at least Bayley knows that she’ll have all these memories.


End file.
